Noelle Zen Ōnari
Noelle Zen Ōnari, more commonly known as Noelle (ノエル, Noeru) or Zen (ぜん, Zen) is a former member of Taiki and was once a shinobi of . She is currently a shinobi of , acting as an assistant to , beside and . She is also the only member of the . History Noelle was once a powerful, well-known shinobi of . However, she was in strong competition with a fellow shinobi who was believed to be much stronger than her. He was noted for being greedy, rude, and thought himself superior to women in general, and felt the need to "crush" Noelle, believing she was a pillar for women. He challenged her to a fight, before which he had supposedly drugged her, and thus, she wasn't able to fight at her best. He cut her down, successfully defeating her. He then threw her out of Uzushiogakure, leaving her in the desert, near . These events took place a very short time before the village was destroyed, and the shinobi she was in competition with was destroyed as well. She was found by Kameyō, whom was traveling to Konohagakure at the time, and was saved. She became the first member of Taiki, and was also the first and only to leave. Sometime later, after an incident involving the risk of Kameyō's life, Noelle left the group, becoming a wandering shinobi. Shortly after this, she met and became her assistant, working alongside . She later learned of the death of and . Personality Adult Form Noelle is a calm, caring, yet quiet woman. Since her detachment from Kameyō and Taiki, she has become less social and prefers to keep to herself. Nevertheless, if she sees someone in trouble, she will help them, which is a hint that she hasn't changed too much. She refers to the essence of fighting and war as "despair", similarly to Izuru Kira. She often refers to those who enjoy fighting and such, as fools, idiots, or even monsters, though she has only called Orochimaru "monster". Despite her departure from Suishōgakure and her detachment from Kameyō, she is highly loyal and very friendly, perhaps because of the regret she feels over losing her friendships with the rest of Taiki as well as the motherly guidance of Kameyō. She developed a darker side to herself too, becoming more irritable by those who commit crimes and take part in war, demonstrating this when she became angry and nearly attacked for being "rude" and otherwise "malicious" towards . This often leads her to attack and eventually become relentless and cruel in her attacks, expressing a strong desire to kill them for the reason that they are a "threat" and that she "needs to protect the innocent". Child Form When she goes into her child form, not only does her appearance change, but her personality as well. Noelle becomes a carefree, immature young girl who is extremely humorous and rarely serious. Appearance Adult Form Noelle has a youthful appearance, greatly similar to . She has long cyan colored hair, and hazel eyes that tend to change color depending on her mood. She has an odd skull on the top of her head, that has a crack on the left side with three of the "teeth" broken off, because of a shinobi that cut her down. She also has a scar running from her hair-line to the tip of her nose, as well as a crimson red line that stretches horizontally across her face, from ear-to-ear. Noelle's figure is that of a well-endowed adult female, her ample chest rivaling that of . She adorns her figure with a white puffy uniform, which is highly similar to that worn by her fellow teammates (ex. Maya Fumiko), different in the fact that its color are inverted compared to these other uniforms. She carries her sword around her waist, held by the black obi that keeps her uniform closed and also wears a set of white gloves. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she alters her uniform to include the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces as well as a green flak jacket. She later changed it again after the Kage's defeat, to a dark green slightly-ripped cloak with a hood. She retained the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces and the flak jacket. Child Form When Noelle depletes her chakra too much, or uses too many advanced or high-ranking jutsu, she undergoes a transformation and turns into a child version of herself. Plot Part 1 Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part ll Sasuke and Sai Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Suishōgakure